ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazo
History Amazo (real name Jack) and his brother Hople was drafted to war at the age of 18, Amazo and Hople was caught by the enemy and torchered, after watching his brother die, his allies rushed in and kill the enemy forces, Amazo was sent back home. After the war Amazo thought to himself all humans should die, watching his brother die and the war it self had made Amazo snap, Amazo was quicky placed in jail for the death of 2 people. Every day Amazo worked out and got stronger and better, Amazo got into fights but won all of them, thanks to the training he got from the military. Amazo was the undefeted jail fighter champion. Until one day... RWE Amazo herd a knock on his cell cage and woke up to find it was one of his friends from the military, Amazo's friend told Amazo everything about RWE(Amazo's first efed), but his friend wasen't in it he just herd about it, Amazo's friend handed Amazo the RWE contract and told him to sign to get out of jail, but Amazo refused to sign cause he was honored by all the jail people and the sercirity, jail was basically Amazo's life and Amazo loves being the best, Amazo's friend challenged Amazo to a jail fight. Amazo's friend said if I lose you can stay here but if you lose you will sign this contract. Amazo accepted the challenge quickly, Amazo knew he was going to win, hes unfedeated and he holds the jail fighter championship, the fight lasted more than 1 hour, round after round but at the end Amazo finally tasted defeat. Amazo signed the contract with a frown on his face but when he got to RWE that frown changed into a smile. Amazo said to himself this is where my life is really going to begin and everyone will fell the wrath of the Amazing Amazo. Amazo latered called his friend and asked him why do this for me. His friend answered cause you saved me in the war so I though I should save you from jail, even if you liked it or not. Amazo set a new goal in life and Amazo's new goal in life was to be the very best no matter who he had to hurt, destroy or KILL. CWF Amazo made his debut at the Pay Per View "Americana" with a battle royal victory. After his impressive victory, Amazo was thrown into the main event scene, with a victory over VND and clashes with Asylum, Dane West and Anthony Romeri. Amazo recently was beaten in a steel cage by West, but the main story was by the strange reappearance of the deceased Sargeant Eversmann. After a little while in the main event scene, Amazo was entered into a tournament for the recently vacated Global title. Both Amazo and fellow superstar VND received byes into the second round. Amazo beat VND in a warmup match, securing the right to chose his second round opponent. Amazo chose the Jokester, who collected a DQ victory over Jason Hernandez the previous week. His choice was correct, with Amazo defeating the Jokester to set up a rematch with VND at Hellbound for the Global Title, in a DEATH MATCH. Teh Champ After successfully gaining the Global title at Hellbound, Amazo turned his sights to the Tag titles, currently held by the Hard Corps. Taking the young Nick Kang under his wing, Amazo and Kang fought a series of matches with the untoucables, Kaeden and Johnny Gunn, with Keaden and Gunn coming out on top. The tag team title has taken a back seat role in Amazo's life, as one half of the tag team champions, Connor Murphy, fought him on Ignition. Amazo retained, after using Connors concussion to its fullest extent. Personal Life Jack lives in an apartment with his roommate Evan. He has two kids. Amelia, eight, and Junior, one year. Aside from wrestling, Jack works part-time at McDonalds as the cashier manager. Wrestling Moves Finishing and Signature Moves *The Amazing Dart (Spear) *The Eptomage of Amazing ( Triple German Suplex) *Amazo Drop(Sit Down Power Bomb) *Total Amazement (Atomic Leg Drop) Basic Moves *DDT *Suplex *Triple Powerbomb *DDT Bomb *Full Nelson Slam *Pump Handle Slam *Samoan Drop *Spine Buster *Sidewalk Slam *Ankle Lock *Sharp Shooter *Full Nelson *Bear Hug *Low Blow *Eye Rake Category:Wrestlers